comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Reed (Earth-1938)
Origin Linda Reed was born to a somewhat poor family in Fawcett City, Minnesota. Linda's parents both worked long jobs, causing Linda to rely on herself and her best friend and identical twin, Ramona. Linda and Ramona were extremely close as children. People in town even joked about who was the person and who was the shadow. Despite their identical appearances and close relationship, the twins were quite different in terms of personality. Linda was shy, Ramona was outgoing. Linda was practical, Ramona was a daydreamer. Linda was a bit of a tomboy, Ramona was very much a girly girl. As such, both girls found very different passions. While Ramona loved being in school plays, Linda became her school's only archer. Linda loved archery and practiced often. Linda became extremely skilled, winning nearly every tournament she entered. Ramona was practicing her own craft at the same time. Soon, Ramona got a small part in a movie. Ramona was thrilled and Linda was thrilled that her sister was thrilled. Ramona moved to Hollywood and got somewhat steady jobs as an extra in various movies. While Linda was happy for her sister, she felt lonely. So when Ramona called Linda, asking her to come to visit her in Hollywood, Linda was elated and immediately accepted. Unbeknownst to her, Ramona got the idea from someone else. Girl Archer Linda and Ramona had a happy reunion, catching up on everything. Ramona then introduced Linda to the producer of her next movie, Jack Swain. Jack and Ramona revealed why she had called Linda there. Jack wanted to get one of the new Mystery Men to star in a movie but, all of them refused. When Ramona talked about her sister and her archery skills, he had an idea. Linda would be a hero using her archery skills and Ramona would pretend that it was her. Linda refused at first but, Ramona begged her, claiming that if she didn't, her career would be ruined. Linda, never wanting to hurt sister, reluctantly agreed. Linda suited up and become "Girl Archer"(Swain came up with the name. He wasn't very creative.) Linda soon began stopping petty crimes and even helped stop a bank robbery. Ramona, meanwhile, was a new sensation. Linda found that she rather enjoyed playing the hero. Unfortunately, a villain came into the picture. A local crime boss named "Big" Bill Larson had heard rumors that Ramona Reed wasn't Girl Archer as she(and her studio) claimed. Larson had his boys lure Linda into a meeting and confronted her. Larson blackmailed her, saying he would reveal Ramona's lies to the public if she didn't work for him. In order to save her sister's dream, Linda was again forced to work but, this time as a thief. Linda was about to rob a bank when a fire broke out in a nearby neighborhood. Linda rushed to help and saved a young girl from the fire. She then decided wouldn't be anyone's puppet anymore. Linda ambushed Larson and left him for the police. Afterward, she demanded Ramona stop the charade. Ramona begrudgingly agreed, with the condition that the "real" Girl Archer say Ramona was helping her keep her own secret identity. Linda was fine with that. At a press conference, Ramona came clean(sort of) and Girl Archer declared she had a new codename: Artemis. Justice Society The Girl Archer incident had damaged the Reed sisters' relationship quite a bit and Linda decided to leave Hollywood. She moved all over California, stopping crimes and saving people as Artemis whenever she could. This went on for about a year when Ramona, now a big name movie star, contacted her again. She revealed that she was getting married to a CEO named John King. Ramona wanted Linda to be the Maid of Honor. Linda, who had been missing her sister for a long time, happily accepted. Linda went to New York for the wedding. Ramona and Linda meet again, although this reunion was a bit more awkward than the previous one. Ramona's fiancee didn't help matters. Linda found him to be cold and rude. She grew more concerned when she found out that Ramona and John had only been dating for three months before getting engaged. The sisters had a fight over it, which got very ugly. Linda stormed out her sister's apartment and wondered the streets. Then, all hell broke loose. Literally. Undead soldiers suddenly appeared and began attacking people. Linda, who carried her costume and equipment around in her backpack, changed and fought back. After getting civilians to safety, she went to the epicenter of the event. Linda worked with other heroes to defeat the supervillain, Vandal Savage. They succeeded and decided they should stay in contact in case a large scale battle ever happened again. Linda, at first, didn't think she belonged in such a society but, the others convinced to join the new Justice Society. World Army Linda enjoyed working with the Justice Society and decided to stay in Jump City, Florida as it's perement superhero. Linda was happy but, something was still missing. That's when Ramona called again. Linda nearly hung up the phone before Ramona dropped a bombshell: She had just given birth to a baby girl. Ramona revealed that she had gotten pregnant by John, resulting in them rushing towards marriage. She asked if Linda would be willing to come to New York to meet her niece. Linda agreed. With her relationship with her sister mostly restored, Linda was the happiest she had ever been. That sadly wouldn't last for long. Steppenwolf attacked the Earth and nearly killed Ramona and her daughter. Linda saved them but, the experience left her shaken. The Justice Society joined the World Army. Linda often went more covert missions and became close to her new teammates. Linda also found something else: love. While recovering from a serious injury, Linda met a nurse named Lindsay Carlisle. Linda and Lindsay hit it off right away. Linda had known she was a lesbian since childhood but, never had a real girlfriend before. Linda and Lindsay fell in love although they couldn't be open about since Lindsay would have been kicked out of the military. After the brutal war, Linda decided to hang up her bow and retired from being a superhero. Lindsay was discharged and the women were able to be open about the relationship Golden Years While Linda adored her niece Bonnie, she still deeply disliked her brother-in-law. When the Kings moved to Star City, Linda decided to move to the nearby Platinum Falls. Linda had a close relationship with Bonnie, teaching her how to shot an arrow and how to aim. Bonnie was closer to Linda than she was to her own parents. Linda tried to mend the troubled relationship between Bonnie and Ramona but, nothing seemed to work. Linda's past came back to haunt her when some minor JSA villains attacked her home and nearly killed Bonnie. Linda changed into her old costume and fought off the attackers. She later helped save Red Tornado's infant granddaughter. Bonnie was starstruck when she discovered her aunt was a superhero. She begged Linda to make her sidekick but, Linda refused, claiming she was done with heroics. After a rather nasty fight with her mother, Bonnie ran away and started calling herself Arrowette, becoming a new hero. Linda begged her niece to stop but, Bonnie was stubborn. Bonnie only stopped when she got pregnant with a child of her own. Linda recently married her life-partner Lindsay. She also is now the legal guardian of Bonnie's daughter, Cissie, after Cissie got seriously injured while being a superhero. Linda mourned the loss of both Ramona, who died of a heart attack, and Bonnie, who refuses to speak to her. Linda still has Lindsay, Cissie and her students at least. While she would never admit, Linda is a little happy that a new hero is carrying the name Artemis. Abilites Linda is an amazing archer, possibly being even an Olympic level. She is also an excellent teacher in archery. She has been trained in martial arts and boxing. Linda is also a fairly good acrobat. Trivia -Linda became Artemis in 1974. -She was born on August 27, 1952, in Fawcett City, Minnesota. -Linda would often be paired with Black Canary(Dinah Drake), Tigress(Paula Nguyen), Totem Queen(Amaya Jiwe), Fury(Helena Kasmatos) and Miss America(Joan Dale) on missions. They were jokingly nicknamed the "Bombshells". -Linda first heard of the Greek Goddess Artemis while in history class. She became fascinated with her because of Artemis being a twin and a female archer like Linda. -Before they got married, Linda and Lindsay were sometimes called the "Linds" to refer to both of them. Even after they got married, they decided to keep their respective last names. - While Linda never got along with John King, her brother-in-law, she was a bit fond of his younger brother, Malcolm. They often talked about archery when Linda was forced into a King family gathering. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Archery Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938) Category:Homosexual Characters Category:World Army (Earth-1938)